


Best Friends Brother

by Shannybanny485



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannybanny485/pseuds/Shannybanny485
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dick, Louis likes dick, Gemma likes Louis, Liam likes Louis, and Anne is clueless</p><p>Or:</p><p>Where Gemma has been planning a sleepover then her brother comes and crashes it so she brings in the rest of the football team to keep Harry occupied while she is in denial thinking she loves Louis but ends up happy anyway, meanwhile Louis is torn between whether he loves or hates Harry, and Liam wants Louis' dick in his mouth at the moment but settles for something else, and Anne and Jay are having a ladies night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Brother

“Gem, oh my god!” Louis yelled laughing at Gemma’s comment saying how she was angry that her brother showed up the day of her sleepover. Gemma had been planning this sleepover for the past two weeks and wanted to make sure it was perfect. Louis being the wonderful best friend that he is stuck by her side and even helped her plan it. The cons to this plan though was that he had to hear about her whining and constant worrying about the other girls that would be invite, how long it would it be, what would they do, and blah blah blah. Now that the day had finally arrived Gemma’s ‘oh so evil brother’ had decided to come back home from uni. 

 

“No Lou, you don’t understand. Harry is a sod, arse, and he always flirts with everyone. No doubt those bitches Taylor and Kendall will be all over him.” Gemma said with outrage. 

 

“Gem, if they are bitches then why did you invite them?” Louis said with sass but already knowing the answer.

 

“Because thats how girls work, Lou.” Gemma said with a roll of her eyes as they continued walking to Gemma’s house.

 

Gemma and Louis are best friends. Ever since Louis moved into Holmes Chapel after his mom got divorced when Louis step-father found out about Louis’ sexuality. Louis’ mom being the wonderful soul she is stuck by her son’s side and divorced her second husband even after 4 children. When Louis moved to Holmes Chapel he automatically came out to the school as gay, to get the weight off his shoulders per say. Louis was easily accepted by Gemma due to their mothers being roommates from college and had gotten back in touch near the end of that summer.

 

Ever since then Louis was easily accepted into the school, even sitting at the ‘popular’ table with Gemma and her friends. Louis was quite feminine but still manly, and was a forward on the football team at his school. Surprisingly the team captain Liam Payne easily accepted Louis due to his sexuality as bisexual, so Liam made sure the rest of the team, and school as well didn’t mess with Louis. In repayment Louis may or may not give Liam blow jobs in the showers after practice(what? no one could resist 'the payno').

 

Now Louis is in his junior year of highschool, at the age of 17, and having boys over his house before his mum and 4 younger sisters get home. He goes through more than the average amount of condoms that a regular boy goes through, but he can’t help it if Liam wants more than a blow job. Liam and Louis have some kind of friends with benefits relationship established and aren’t really trying to keep it a secret. Though they have been questioned on whether they take it further, with their flirting, holding hands, or simple pecks and hugs when Louis scores a goal in a game, but both Liam and Louis don’t want to take it further and are happy with their relationship due to Liam having an eye on a dancer with long curly hair, and Louis taking multiple guys home, not just Liam. 

 

“You never even told me you had a brother, Gem. Is there anything else you're hiding from me?” Louis questioned with a hand on his hip waiting for an answer.

 

“Louis you and I both know why I didn’t tell you I had a brother.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Look Lou, I know how well you control yourself around attractive men.” Louis scoffed. “So does your mom.” Louis soffed again and his jaw dropped. “Anyway we didn’t tell you because my brother is quite a player, and looker. So let me lay down some rules-”

 

“I can control myself just fine thank you. I think-” Louis started.

 

“Really Lou? How many guys do you have over a week?” Gemma questioned. Louis stopped and tried to think of a comeback, but just looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing, not finding the right words to say. “Exactly.” Gemma says looking triumphant.

 

“Shut up. More action than you!” Louis retorts, which get him a slap to his arm. 

 

“Gemma! Don’t hurt Lou!” Gemma’s mom, Anne said as she saw Gemma hit Louis in their driveway. Louis was Anne’s ‘adopted child’. Whenever Louis was sick of his family he could just walk in and go over to Anne’s quiet house and relax. Louis would clean Anne’s kitchen, then make her some tea, pouring a cup for himself and then the two of them would talk for hours and then Gemma would come home, call Louis a housewife and then they would go to her room, study and gossip. Mostly gossip. Screw off.

 

Gemma’s mom was accepting of Louis sexuality as her son Harry, was, like Liam, bisexual. Louis treated Anne as a best friend, though he did keep his ‘sharing of himself’ away from her in fear that she would tell her best friend, also known as, Louis mum. Even though it was no use seeing as Jay, Louis mum, had caught them before, just didn’t want to make herself known. She was a teenager too. Jeez.

 

“Anne!” Louis said as he ran up to her and engulfed her in a big hug, which she returned. “How are you doing?” he asked as he let go of her. “Haven’t talked to you in a while.”

 

“Good Louis, I’ve missed you. Two weeks seems like a life time doesn’t it. How’s your mum and the girls?”

 

“Really good. Mum loves her new job, and the girls were excited for going to grandma's place so that you guys could get your ladies night.” Louis said with love for his family evident in his eyes.

 

“Speaking of which, I will not let your sleepover be unsupervised, but the best thing I’ve got is your brother, Harry.” Anne said to both Gemma and Louis as they took off their shoes and coats. “Now Gemma behave yourself and be nice to Harry.” Anne said sternly, sending an authoritative stare to Gemma.

 

“If anyone needs to behave it’s Lou--” Gemma started before Louis covered her mouth with his hand. 

 

“Don’t worry Anne I got her.” Louis said letting go of Gemma’s mouth. Not before sending her a glare as a warning. Then smiling back innocently to Anne. 

 

“I know Louis, I trust you. Well, I better get going I still have to pick up Jay and Karen. Be safe, Love you.” Anne said as she kissed both Gemma and Louis’ heads and walked out to her car. With both replying with an “Love you too!”, they waved as Anne drove out of the driveway and down the street to Louis’ house.

 

The pair then walked back into the house and breathed a sigh of relief. Louis turned to Gemma and gave her a knowing smirk. He opened his mouth to say something but then a deep, slow voice was heard instead. 

 

“Well, look who we have here.” Louis looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a tall figure at the top of the steps. Louis gulped. He understood why Gemma didn’t tell him that she had a brother. This guy was gorgeous. About six feet tall, this greek god stood with his curly brown hair pushed back with a headscarf, that should look ridiculous, but he pulls it off. With a black v-neck that hangs low, showing off a number off tattoos, two swallows sticking out the most. Not only that, but he is sporting the tightest skinny jeans Louis has ever seen. Harry. His emerald eyes nothing compared to Gemma’s, His cheekbone structure impeccable, and mouth curved in a cheeky smirk. “Louis Tomlinson. The boy who stole the Styles’ families hearts.” Harry said walking down the stairs, his face angry as he gets closer to Louis. “Well guess what sweetheart. You missed one, and there is no way I’m gonna fall for your tricks. You're just a little--”

 

“Harry! What the hell! Leave him alone!” Gemma said as she grabbed a shaking Louis to the living room. “You're such a dick! Ugh!.” Gemma yelled in frustration as Harry laughed loudly and went into the kitchen. Louis had finally regained himself and tried to calm the anger that took over, but Louis had never been a calm person. 

 

Louis got up off the couch and marched into the kitchen, where he saw Harry eating a banana and looking into the fridge. Louis pushed an unprepared Harry out of the fridge, door closing on the way and forced Harry to the wall. Harry stood there, corned with Louis in front of him still smirking, eyes filled with amusement which only egged Louis on. 

“Look dickhead,” Harry’s smirk fell. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I run this house. Everyone here loves me. Now you may be my best friend’s brother, but to me you're just another person who is in my way.” Harry’s face returned to anger, and stood up straight. He towered over Louis, but Louis stood his ground. “So we can do this the easy way, or my way. So I suggest that you get your ass upstairs before you do something you regret. Stay out of my way and we will be fine.” Louis said as he started to walk away. “Remember.” He turned back to a seething Harry. “This is my house. Stay out of my way.” Louis said. He blew a kiss to Harry and then went back to the front door where Gemma stood letting some of her ‘friends’ in. Louis jumped in the conversation and about five minutes later heard feet pounding up the steps and a door slamming. He smirked to himself as he and the girls headed for the basement Gemma and Anne setup yesterday for this party.


End file.
